Am I a hero? Red X
by Keep Moving Onwards
Summary: Conner has some misgivings about what happened at Belle Reve. He goes back, to talk to someone. But that's just the beginning. No OC. Some Roy/Cheshire, some supermartian, maybe even a bit of spitfire.
1. How it starts

**A/n: I do not own young Justice**

**Warning: If you tilt your head and squint you might see slash. I like to call it two teenagers in the same room, talking. If you consider this slash because of that, I have a question for you, how do you possibly survive daily life?**

**For a challenge on the YJ challenge forms (on ) for an amazing author named Scarlett mist. The challenge was to do a fan fiction about Red X, so I took it and ran with it. **

Superboy POV

When Me'gan and I infiltrated Belle Reve to stop the prison break I didn't think about what it would mean. Not really. That's why I'm here today, I know I shouldn't be here, but I have to be.

I opened the door to a small visiting room. There he was, the first person who had ever really understood me. The person I betrayed. "Hey,"

"That's all you have to say 'Hey'?" he mocked in outrage. "I can't believe you have the guts to show your face here! After you betrayed me! Did it ever occur to you that I gave up the right to be tried as a kid for this? Did it ever occur to you that instead of spending a few months in a juvie for freaks that I'm now going to spend a few years here? Did it?"

"No, it didn't." That was true; I was still new at this, at life. I didn't have a good grasp on the reaching repercussions of actions. I understood that if you caught bad guys they went to jail. If bad guys try and escape from jail, you stop them. I didn't think about what that meant until recently. A random comment Robin had made.

"Yeah, and I bet that stuff about your father was all lies too! You just wanted me to trust you!"

"No, the stuff about my dad was true. I don't see much of him and he avoids contact with me. He lets Batman and Red Tornado do the parenting."

Jr. seemed to relax a bit. "You mean Mr. emotionless and gloomy and Mr. robot?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you here? I know you didn't just come to talk. Want to rub it in my face, or convince me to reform?"

"No… I just had to come so I could make a decision."

"What do you mean?"

I smirked slightly, "make sure you're in the cafeteria late tonight to get a midnight snack."

I left before he could ask any questions.

Red Arrow stood next to me on the rooftop. "Remind me why I'm helping you again."

"Because I promised to help you get your girlfriend."

Roy sighed

"Right, the costume's in the case. It's got sensors, built in weapons, teleportation, everything you asked for."

"And you have a suit for yourself?"

"Yes, now let's get this over with."

"There was a break out at Belle Reve prison last night. Icicle Jr. was not in his cell during the morning head count. No official statement has been released but police believe that he may have had outside assistance. Jr. is considered armed and extremely dangerous." the blond woman on the TV continued on to talk about superman's defeat of Grundy; Conner muted the TV.

Robin turned off the TV.

"Seriously?" Wally whined, "They get his name right every time but they can never seem to remember mine!"

Artemis looked at him "Seriously? That's what you're worried about? The guy escaped from Bell-rev!"

Robin smirked "You guys want to go after him?"

I barely restrained myself from shouting 'no' right then.

Thankfully Kaldur responded first "it's a high profile case, the League will handle it."

I started to head towards the hangar/garage. Sphere was there, quickly transforming into her cycle form. I grabbed the small backpack that I had stowed away in the corner earlier, and left.

As soon as we were away from the base, Sphere transformed from her usual red to a sleek black. Man this 'bonded' thing's cool. I pulled over at a rest stop and quickly changed into the suit.

Normal POV

"Recognized Batman 02"

"Team, briefing room now."

The team, minus Conner who was still out, headed into the mission room.

"Let me be clear this is not a mission assignment, we are merely making sure you are aware of the issue. We have reason to believe that Red Arrow assisted in the break out at bell-rev prison. If any of you contact him, arrest him and inform League immediately. Do you understand?"

"Wait, why do you think Speedy er, Red Arrow was involved in this?" Kid Flash asked.

"The stuff used to break him out was stolen from a Wayne-Tec lab yesterday and the perp used his arrows and was an excellent marksman. There are only about five people in the world who might be able to have pulled that off, including Green Arrow, Red Arrow and Artemis. Green Arrow's off planet and Artemis was here last night." Robin looked down as he explained the evidence. "And, he's known to be courting an assassin."

"Courting?" Me'gan asked

"Basically he's trying to get this assassin to go out with him." Kid Flash explained. "Which assassin?"

"Cheshire." Kaldur answered

"WHAT?" Artemis exclaimed.

"When I assisted him at the convention he seemed to have a rather… interesting relationship with her."

"Ok, probably a bad time to explain this but, Cheshire's my sister."

Conner POV

Now in my new suit and mask I headed towards the place where Jr. was staying. I opened the door and entered.

"Hey."

"Why'd you bust me out? I don't think I did anything for you ever."

I sighed and took off my mask. "It's my fault you were in there so I got you out."

His eyes widened slightly "Dude, you aren't supposed to do stuff like that, you're a hero, right?"

"I… I'm not really sure, what I do know is that it was something your dad asked you to do that got you in there, not something you did for yourself."

"Well, yeah but you're a hero because of your dad right?"

"He… was my idol but now, he treats me like I'm not even there. In some ways I think if he finds out he'll be forced to at least look at me."

"Oh, yeah forgot how bad you had it with your old man, so what now?"

"Now, that's up to you."

"Hunh?"

"I don't really understand much about the world. I got you out so… yeah you're free to go do whatever you want."

"And you?"

"I'm going to play it by ear. Probably just go back and pretend it never happened."

"Ok,"

I put my mask back on. "I Guess I'll see you again sometime."

"I'll find you." Jr. answered.

Batman looked again at the security footage. It appeared that, using the stolen technology, the man had teleported into to the room, grabbed Jr. and teleported out. He zoomed and refocused. The suit was black and the mask was in a bone like shape with a red x covering the forehead.

**a/n: If it's not obvious, Conner Kent, Superboy, clone of superman is (in this fan fiction) Red X. **

**Ok, Please review! If I receive no reviews this is likely to A) fall into disrepair and be discontinued B) be pointless and horrible. PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't like it for a reason, (not just 'This sucks') then REVIEW, and I'll try to make it better. That's why I'm here, to improve my writing while providing people with (hopefully) enjoyable fan fiction.**

**Please? *puppy dog eyes***


	2. When it builds

Conner Kent as Red X 2

Normal POV

"Recognized Speedy B-06"

"It's Red Arrow!" the archer yelled.

He looked up to see the entire team staring at him. "What I'm sick of it getting my name wrong," he grumbled.

Robin looked at him "dude, so not point."

"What's wrong you guy's get sick of doing whatever the league says?" Red Arrow looked around, "where's Superboy?"

"Out," Kaldur said "but that is not the issue here my friend."

"Ok, you lost me, what's this about."

Artemis walked over to him "Maybe this is about you flirting with my sister."

"Oh, so you finally decided to drop the act huh? What's wrong with bantering with opponents? I know that my mentor's not the only one who dates his enemies."

"Dude, low blow. I know about their relationship ok? But I'm sure Batman and Green Arrow don't go steal from Wayne Tec and then bust a convict out of prison!" Robin also advanced.

The red-clad archer backed up a few more steps, "What are you talking about?"

He tried to head towards the zeta tubes only to be cut off by Wally, the boy was eating the remainder of a sandwich and stood in front of him lazily. "Can't let you do that."

"You're under arrest for un-armed robbery (1) and aiding and forebeding a fugitive." Kaldur spoke evenly.

Red Arrow rushed forward, knocking Robin down. He suddenly saw a fist flying in his face. Artemis stood over him, impact arrow knocked inches away from his face. "Do not hurt my friends."

"_Recognized Superboy B-9"_

When Superboy entered the room he looked at the strange scene before him. Red Arrow was pinned down and Artemis had an arrow to his head. "Ok, what is going on here?"

"To summarize, Red Arrow stole some stuff from Wayne Tec, broke out a criminal, batman told us to arrest him, Artemis is Cheshire's sister and wait a minute doesn't that mean Cheshire's Green Arrow's niece?"

"Funny thing, I'm not Green Arrow's niece… Sportsmaster's my father."

Wally's eyes bulged "What?"

"Later," Robin spoke calmly as he handcuffed Red Arrow "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say may be used against you in court, due to the super criminal prevention law of 1997 you may have a limited right to speak to an attorney, and it is unlikely you will be allowed to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense, any lawyer will only have access to you after a thorough background screening." (2)

Red Arrow POV

I was in an interrogation room, the ones with one really bright light that makes people freak out. I was sitting in a chair, handcuffed.

Ollie walked into the room "why'd you do it?" he asked, trying to control his emotions.

"Why should that matter to you?" I shot back.

"Is this some sort of teen rebellious thing because if it is…"

"Cense when did you become a parent?"

"Do you realizes what you did? I can't believe you! You're no better than…" Ollie became furious grabbing my mask and pulling it off my face. "Roy Harper, you're an orphan scumbag who I shouldn't have helped in the first place!"

He punched me in the face. I didn't do anything. Honestly what was I supposed to do? I couldn't overpower him and if I tried I'd probably end up either with broken bones or in a strait jacket or both. Honestly, I was surprised that they hadn't already made sure I couldn't move.

Ollie walked out slamming the door behind him.

When the door opened again Batman came in "I'm going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer them." He didn't leave any room for debate. "Did you steal experimental technology from Wayne Tec, yesterday at 10:08 pm?"

I contemplated my options, one tell batman everything, probably end up in jail with a reduced sentence because I cooperated, two plead the fifth, be quiet and say nothing and then deal with the anger of batman, three claim innocence until they inevitably found something that proved it was me. One was looking like the only real option at this point. "Yes."

"What did you do with the technology you stole?"

"I gave it to someone." I couldn't answer everything full out. I wasn't about to spill my guts just because I was in handcuffs.

"Why did you give it to them?"

"In exchange for a favor of sorts."

"What favor?"

"They promised to, help me with my relationship." I worked hard to sound steady, sure of myself.

"A relashinship between yourself and the assassin Cheshire, real name Jade Crook?"

"Yes."

"Who did you give the suit to?" He asked

There it was the big question, the one that he didn't already know the answer to. "Superboy."

An: (1) a bow and arrow doesn't count as a weapon in the laws and terminology regarding weapons

(2) Don't you find it weird that besides Penguin and Luthor none of the criminals ever have lawyers? I wanted Robin to read Roy his rights so I had to change that part. To clarify for normal criminals and normal arrests that sort of thing doesn't come into play. It would however be important if someone tried to pay their lawyer off to spring them, I guess. I just didn't want Roy to have a lawyer, while still including robin reading him his rights, he has the right to remain silent but with batman that's not even an issue.


	3. What it brings

Artemis sat on a small ledge of the cliff looking out over Mt. Justice and stared at the waves far below.

"Artemis." a calm voice spoke suddenly from behind her.

Artemis whirled around surprised to see her Atlantain teammate standing behind her.

Aqualad noticed her reaction, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to startle you."

Artemis sighed and relaxed, "it's fine Kaldur, I'm just a bit jumpy," she chuckled grimly, "I guess I'm just waiting for someone to come and say that they don't trust me and I should leave."

Aqualad sat down beside her. "I would not worry, the team as a whole is very understanding of... personal circumstances, and you have proven over and over again that you are a great hero." He paused, then continued carefully. "I do have a question though. Why did you suddenly chose to tell the team about your origins even though you knew it wasn't required and it might jeopardize your place on the team?"

The archer looked back at the waves "I guess I just wanted to get it off my chest, I was sick of keeping it a secret. When the opportunity presented itself I just... said it."

Aqualad nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, your place on the team is not in danger. Nor will anyone attempt to pressure you into getting into things you don't want to."

"You say that like this has happened before."

"It has, it happened to me."

Artemis looked at him, confused, and Aqualad looked off into the distance as he began. "When I was 11, my schooling ended and my mandatory military service in the Atlantian military began. Once, the king was nearly defeated in battle by one of his fiercest foes, Ocean Master. My friend Garth and I battled with Ocean Master long enough for my king to regain his strength and triumph over his foe. I became Aqualad while Garth chose to continue his studies at the sorcery school. But that is not the end of the story. A few months later, Aquaman and I were foiling a plot by Black Manta, when he revealed himself to be my father."

The story obviously took a darker turn as Kaldur closed his eyes in sadness, omitting some of the story. After a brief moment he relaxed back into his causal state. "Even though it took some time, the bond between myself and my mentor became even stronger."


End file.
